


supporting from the bottom

by sungshine (ujujuu)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gaming, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hyunjin thinks jisung is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/pseuds/sungshine
Summary: “What are you doing, hyung?” he hissed, “I’m literally on call with Lix and Hyunjin right now.”Minho gave a noncommittal shrug as he leaned forward, the hand on Jisung’s inner thigh sliding along his leg to rest gently over the crotch of his pants, Jisung’s breath hitching as he pressed down slightly over the fabric.“I’m not stopping you, babe,” his grin grew wider, “go ahead and play, I’m just here to… support you.”Or, Jisung accidentally proves to Hyunjin he's not a virgin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 20
Kudos: 398
Collections: Div's Favorites





	supporting from the bottom

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a pretty fast one to write tbh and i had a lot of fun with it! this is me exposing myself as a league player but i hope the gaming terms are not too hard to understand :D
> 
> **disclaimer:** i write fanfiction for fun and i DO NOT take ships seriously. i don't condone fetishization or forcing ships onto anyone, especially not the idols themselves. if you don't feel comfortable with any of the themes in this fic, just click away now and don't read, please do not complain about content in this fic that you would have already known about through the tags or trigger/content warnings.

“Shit, shit! Felix!” Jisung swore, frantically clicking at his screen as his character died again.

He ran a hand through his hair roughly, taking one ear of his headphones off as he reached over for his water bottle to take a quick sip.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, head flopping back on his chair, “Hyunjin, what the fuck, you just let me die there? You really threw that, we can’t end on a loss.”

Jisung felt a tapping on his shoulder and glanced to the side to see Minho raising his eyebrows, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently as he jerked his head towards their shared bed to signal that it was time to go. 

“Babe,” Jisung sighed, “Last one, okay? I promise I’ll make it a quick one.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed, giving Jisung a once-over and cocking his head to the side as if to say _I doubt it_ , but he seemed to accept his answer as he backed off and settled on their bed with his phone to wait. 

“Let’s make this one a fast one, okay? Minho hyung wants me to sleep soon,” Jisung said into the mic, clicking on the screen to queue up for a last game.

“Besides…” he grins, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head, “I’m looking forward to a little something extra tonight, if you know what I mean.”

Jisung could sense Minho’s gaze burning into the back of his head at that and he knew that he might need to pay for that later, but nothing beat trying to get a one up on Hyunjin.

“Stop trolling us, Jisung,” Hyunjin laughed, “we all know you’re a fucking virgin.”

“Fuck off dude,” Jisung sneered, “Just because you don’t see me fucking around as much as you doesn’t mean I’m a virgin, you hoe.”

Both Hyunjin and Felix snickered at that, Felix a little knowingly ever since that one time he had walked in on Minho and Jisung when looking for his missing charger.

Jisung was about to retort when the game screen lit up with the notification that a game had been found, silencing all three of them as they focused on the game at hand. The first few minutes of the game were uneventful, each player staying in their own lanes to level up before mid game clashes began. It was going agonizingly slowly and Jisung sighed as he realized that this game would likely take a while when he suddenly felt a warmth slide underneath his desk to settle between his legs.

He hazarded a look downwards and gulped audibly when he realized that Minho was staring back up at him, his eyes glimmering with mischief. Minho cocked his head to the side slightly, the corner of his lips curling up into a playful smile, and reached a hand up to brush against the sensitive inner area of Jisung’s thigh, pushing his legs a bit wider as he shifted forward.

Jisung glanced back up at the computer screen for a second before he looked down again, muting himself as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his boyfriend.

“What are you doing, hyung?” he hissed, “I’m literally on call with Lix and Hyunjin right now.”

Minho gave a noncommittal shrug as he leaned forward, the hand on Jisung’s inner thigh sliding along his leg to rest gently over the crotch of his pants, Jisung’s breath hitching as he pressed down slightly over the fabric. 

“I’m not stopping you, babe,” his grin grew wider, “go ahead and play, I’m just here to… support you.”

Jisung gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief, but Minho nudged his leg with his shoulder, encouraging him to focus back on his game. He sent one more look of doubt at Minho before unmuting himself and returning to the game.

Almost immediately, Jisung could feel Minho press more insistently over his sweatpants, the beginnings of arousal curling in his gut and going straight to his cock, but he tried his best to ignore it as the game became more intense. 

“Mid’s missing, watch o-” he broke off with a gasp as Minho mouthed at his cock over his pants, leaving a wet stain at the front as his tongue passed over the head of his cock through the fabric. He had gone commando as soon as he got home that day and it only made the sensation even more intense without the extra layer of fabric in between, his cock now nearly completely hard as he struggled to keep his composure.

“Jisung? You okay?” 

“Yea, yea, I’m fine, just,” Jisung sucked in a sharp breath as Minho made another pass over his clothed cock, “just spilled some water on my pants.”

“This is why you’re still a virgin, Jisung,” Hyunjin sneered, taking any opportunity he could to jab at Jisung’s apparent virginity.

“That literally doesn’t make any sense, but you do you bro,” Jisung retorted, eyes narrowing at his computer screen to focus on the game.

A few moments passed and Jisung was just about to get another kill when he felt Minho pull the waistband of his sweatpants down, the edge catching on the head of his cock, wet and slippery with precum. His cock slipped free from the fabric, slapping up against his stomach as Minho pulled the waistband just far down enough to tuck under his balls, leaning forward to lap at the head of his cock.

Jisung jolted at the sensation, just barely choking back a moan, his hand slipping on his mouse as he missed a skillshot and got killed by the enemy instead.

“What the fuck, dude? I was literally about to gank, you’re fucking throwing the game,” Hyunjin complained and Jisung could hear a faint murmur of assent from Felix as well.

Ignoring his friends, Jisung bit down on his lip to stop his moan as Minho took his cock into his mouth, tongue laving over the head of his cock before sinking down, his hand working at whatever was not in his mouth. Jisung reached down a hand to tangle in Minho’s hair, carding through it as Minho took him in further, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed hard around it, the sensation finally forcing a high-pitched whine out of Jisung.

Jisung slapped a hand over his mouth, wide-eyed as he frantically felt around and slapped what he thought was the mute button. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed before he muted and he took a deep breath of relief, pulling his headphones off so that they dangled around his neck.

Tightening his hand in Minho’s hair, Jisung pulled him off his cock, tugging up until he was settled on his lap, strong thighs spread around Jisung’s hips as he grinded down onto him. Jisung could hear the angry pings going off on the computer, but he only had eyes for Minho, his shiny, swollen red lips, the way his eyes glimmered with mischief and adoration, the way his mouth curled up into a sweet yet playful smile. 

“What happened to letting me play, babe?” Jisung murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss against Minho’s slick lips, “I’m about to lose a placement game.”

“I could hear Hyunjin through your headphones and I know you don’t care that much about what your friends think, but,” Minho shrugged, rolling his eyes and leaning back to take off his shirt, “I’m horny and want attention so think of it as a positive side effect.”

Minho smirked at Jisung before they met in the middle, lips and tongues slick against one another and hands tangled in each other’s hair as they kissed each other messily, Jisung grinding his bare cock up against Minho, gasping against his mouth as they separated with a wet sound. Jisung palmed at the front of Minho’s shorts, hooking a finger into the waistband and tugging down.

“Off?” he asked, his eyes wide and shiny as he looked up at Minho, his bottom lip pushed out into an exaggerated pout.

Minho laughed lightly at him, nipping at his bottom lip one last time before pushing Jisung back, standing up to pull off his shorts and settling back down onto Jisung’s lap now completely nude, Jisung’s hands moving to settle on his hips. Jisung’s computer screen backlit Minho perfectly, the flashing colors framing the ends of his hair like a halo and his delicate features, highlighting the strong lines of his arms and torso into relief.

Even at a moment like this, Jisung finds Minho so beautiful. The way he feels towards the other man is indescribable, somewhere between icy heat burning him from the inside and mellow honey warmth dripping over him in shower of gold. It is at these daily ordinary yet extraordinary moments, like a breathless moment where time has stopped, that Jisung truly realizes the extent of his feelings towards Minho and he marvels at the sight. 

The moment was broken when Minho leaned forward, his lips right beside Jisung’s ear, grabbing his hand to reach behind towards his ass.

“I have a surprise for you, babe,” he murmured, pushing Jisung’s hand against his hole.

Jisung’s breath hitched when he felt the hard silicone of the plug inside Minho, the flared base sticky with lube, and he pressed in lightly to feel Minho jolt against him. 

“What are you waiting for?” Minho asked, smirking down at Jisung, “I got all pretty and ready for you and I’m a bit offended you haven’t jumped me by now.”

Jisung scoffed before leaning forward to press his lips against Minho’s, smiling against his lips when he felt him twitch and moan into the kiss as he pulled the plug slowly out of him. 

Minho reached behind him, holding onto Jisung’s cock as he teased the tip against his entrance, smearing lube and precum around before he sank down onto Jisung with a groan, his warm heat tight around his cock as he bottomed out, the curve of Minho’s ass resting on his hips.

Jisung moaned as Minho rode him, the hard muscles of his thighs flexing as he rolled his hips onto his cock and their hot breaths mingling as Minho leaned forward to capture Jisung’s lips against his own, swiping his way in with his tongue, saliva smearing across their lips as they kissed messily.

He heard the distinct sound of someone leaving the Discord call, the muffled pings from the game still echoing out as the match came to an end, but he couldn’t care less about the result of the game with Minho on his lap, rocking back on his cock unhurriedly as he grasped at his ass cheeks with both hands, kneading the thick muscle as he helped Minho move.

“Fuck, hyung, you feel so good,” Jisung gritted out, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he thrust up into Minho.

Minho bounced faster on his cock, chasing his release as Jisung’s cock brushed over his prostate with every movement. Choking out a whimper in the back of his throat, Minho rolled his hips on Jisung, finding the right angle as his cock pressed firmly against his prostate.

“S-shit, I’m gonna come- fuck, I’m-”

Minho clenched hard around Jisung as he came with a high pitched moan, head thrown back to reveal the pretty line of his neck, cum streaking over his own stomach and Jisung’s ratty sleep shirt. The fluttering of Minho’s hole around Jisung’s cock sent him over the edge as well as he came with a groan, cum slicking the slide of his cock as he fucked him through the orgasm, wet squelches echoing in the room. 

Minho rested his forehead against Jisung’s, sweaty bangs pressed against each other and gasps mingling in the space between them as they caught their breath in the muffled silence, Jisung’s softening cock still inside Minho as cum trickled out slowly around it. 

The faint noise of a chair squeaking sounded out from the headphones around Jisung’s neck and both of them snapped back to alertness. Jisung gave Minho a confused look before leaning towards his mic, clearing his throat before he spoke into it.

“Hyunjin…?” 

There was a startled squeak of surprise from the other end and the sound of clothes rustling before Hyunjin replied.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just, you forgot to mute and u-um, it was kind of hot and,” Hyunjin stuttered, “I’m sorry, just pretend that never happened, bye!” 

He left the Discord call with a last embarrassed apology, leaving Jisung gaping in bewilderment at what had just happened as he looked back at Minho who shrugged and leveled Jisung with an unimpressed stare.

“At least he enjoyed the show,” Minho said, wincing slightly as he eased off of Jisung’s lap, cupping a hand under himself to prevent any cum from dripping onto the floor, “Now come shower with me and go to bed like you promised to do an hour ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...i honestly think jisung would be a cocky yasuo main and i stand by that LOL
> 
> i like to think that afterwards hyunjin is super awkward around minsung until they can't take the sexual tension anymore and mayhaps they have a threesome? hmmm thoughts 
> 
> eboy/fuckboy jisung will be coming next so i hope y'all look forward to it~
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this fic and if you liked it... pls leave a kudo i crave validation and also comments!!
> 
> feel free to follow/dm me on my twt, i occasionally post updates on future fics or threads for wip ideas i'm too tired to write out in full  
> also i finally made a cc so pls submit questions/comments and i'll answer them! y'all are welcome to drop some prompts as well but idk when i'll get to them... eventually while i ignore my 10+ wips :D
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungshinyyy)  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/sungshinyyy)  
> 


End file.
